The Bunny Slippers
by Little Miss Bovver
Summary: It's a quiet night in Cardiff and Jack pops in with a present for Ianto. Fluff. Janto. Complete.
1. The Bunny Slippers

**Pairing/ Characters: **Ianto/Jack

**Rated:** PG-13; very fluffy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own yadda yadda…

**How this came to be:** Katherine gave me a pairing for me to write :D!!

**Other information:** Ianto and Jack have a night in.

Bunny Slippers

Ianto sat on the chair, mug of coffee in one hand as he held a book in the other. He glanced lazily at the blue screens in front of him; undisturbed and quiet, before sipping the hot liquid.

Hearing the door open, Ianto looked up to see Jack enter, pulling off his jacket.

'Busy night?' the Welshman asked, going back to reading.

'Strangely quiet,' Jack smiled in reply, moving up the staircase to pull up a seat. 'I thought I'd come and keep you company.' Ianto looked up, a brief smile crossing his lips. 'What're you reading?'

'A source of knowledge.'

'Will I ever get a simple answer out of you?' Ianto paused in mock thought.

'Probably not.'

'Unsurprising,' Jack laughed. 'You told me riddles the first time we slept together.' Ianto flushed as Jack reached out to cup his cheek. Leaning forward, he let his lips caress the younger man's, deepening it. Ianto let out a soft moan, jumping away when the screens started to bleep.

'You're needed,' he said. Jack frowned at the screen for a moment, before nodding.

'I'll catch you later, monkey boy.' He got to his feet, moving off the platform to grab his jacket.

'Jack?' called Ianto, as the American turned to leave.

'Yeah?'

'One question.'

'Go on.'

'Why are you wearing bunny slippers?'

##


	2. Why Jack wears bunny slippers

**Pairing/ Characters: **Ianto/Jack

**Rated:** PG-15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own yadda yadda…

**How this came to be:** I wanted to write a sequel on why Jack was wearing bunny slippers

**Other information:** The answer to why Jack was wearing bunny slippers.

Why Jack wears bunny slippers.

The bunny slippers were a present for Ianto. Originally. But, they looked so tempting; fluffy, pink, snugly.

Jack couldn't help, but slip his feet inside. And once they were in, he just forgot about them. They were so comfy and warm that he just left his boots and went out wearing them.

'Why are you wearing bunny slippers?' Ianto called. Jack frowned, before glancing down at his feet.

'Oh; they were for you.'

'You bought me bunny slippers?' Ianto couldn't help, but laugh. Jack grinned, looking up with a boyish expression.

'Yeah.'

'Why?'

'Because it's our anniversary. I would have expected you to remember. In fact, we should celebrate.' Ianto frowned.

'Anniversary to mark what?' Jack smiled and stepped forward.

'The first time we were together. Six months today.' Ianto frowned, as Jack leaned closer.

'Isn't it supposed to be a yea-' He was silenced with a kiss, before the American fumbled for his phone.

'Gwen? Can you take this? I'm a little busy.' Ianto heard Gwen's voice on the other end, before Jack hung up, lips going back to his. They stripped of clothes, kissing, gripping, groaning. 'Wait.'

'What?' frowned Ianto, in no mood for waiting.

'I can't get them off,' Jack hissed, tugging on one of the slippers.

'What?' Ianto repeated.

'They're stuck on!'

##


	3. Will the slippers come off?

**Pairing/ Characters: **Ianto/Jack

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own yadda yadda…

**How this came to be:** The story needed completing 3/4

**Other information:** Will Jack get the slippers off?

Will the slippers come off?

Gwen couldn't help, but laugh at the sight.

Jack was sat on the chair, naked other than a towel around his waist. Ianto had managed to stay calm and get partly dressed, before the others had arrived.

'This is… interesting,' smirked Owen. Gwen laughed and even Tosh let out a giggle.

'It isn't funny,' Jack complained, reaching towards one of the slippers. The bunny snarled and tried to gnaw his hand. 'These things are lethal!'

'Can I ask why-?' Gwen said, still laughing.

'They were a present for Ianto. I put them on and now I can't get them off.' Jack sighed and sat back again. 'Rabbits are so stubborn.'

'Well, they can't stay there forever,' Tosh said, after a moment. 'We'll have to get them off somehow…'

But, it was no use. They tried everything! Almost everyone was bitten by the rabid slippers.

'Guys, c'mon, there must be something,' Ianto said, worried now. Owen frowned for a moment.

'There _is_ something we haven't tried yet,' he said, looking thoughtful. Tosh looked at him.

'Yes?'

'That chainsaw we got the other day. You know; the one that possesses the user.'

'Yeah; one problem,' Gwen replied. 'It possesses the user.'

'I'm sure I could rewire it,' Tosh said, glancing at Jack, who was shaking his head.

'No! No, I am _not_ having that thing near me!'

'What's your problem?' Owen said, smirking. 'It's not like you can die, is it?' He turned, heading off to collect it.

'No! No, Owen. Get back here!'

##


	4. Now where were we?

**Heh, ****Pairing/ Characters: **Ianto/Jack

**Rated:** PG-15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own yadda yadda…

**How this came to be:** Every good story needs an ending 4/4

Now; where were we?

Tosh had hardly done anything to the chainsaw, before she straightened up, a smile on her face. 'That should do it.'

'That's it?' exclaimed Jack. 'That's all you're going to do with it?'

'Well, I've disabled the hardware, which is in a way paralysing whatever creature is inside. Thus, lasting about an hour before it will start to harm beings again, but we should be okay.' She looked up. 'We just need someone to do it.'

'Personally, I think it should be me,' Owen announced, 'seeing as I'm more muscular than most here.'

'I'm muscley,' Ianto frowned. Owen just shook his head.

'I'll do it.' He moved to the chainsaw, glancing at Tosh. 'Now, are you sure it won't possess me.'

'I'm sure,' she replied. He nodded, inhaled and picked it up.

Nothing happened.

Exhaling in relief, Owen turned it on and spun around to face the American.

'Be careful,' Jack said, squeezing Ianto's hand.

'Oh, one thing, it might be a little… jerky,' Tosh called over the noise. Gwen raised her eyebrows as Owen flashed her a look.

'Jerky?' whimpered Jack. Suddenly, the chainsaw zoomed forward towards the slippers.

Jack cried out in fear, almost toppling off the chair.

The chainsaw growled and roared as the slippers gashed and squealed and fluff flew in the air and Jack's towel fell off.

Very comical really.

'You could have killed me!' Jack gasped, managing to cover himself as Owen finally turned off the chainsaw.

'But I didn't,' he replied in a cheery voice. 'I best put this away before it… y'know.' He strolled back the way he had come, leaving Gwen and Tosh to stand awkwardly with the two men.

'We best be off,' Tosh said.

'Weevils,' Gwen agreed. The two women hurried away to grab their jackets. When they were gone, Jack stood up, letting the towel drop.

He leaned down to kiss Ianto, before purring,

'Now; where were we?' Ianto let his hand run along the length of Jack's manhood, a small smile on his own lips.

'Oh, Christ!' Owen cried out. 'You could have waited until I was gone!'

##


End file.
